<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Plus One by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135782">One Plus One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over and Over Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ed Swears, Ed plays hard to get, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, it’s Ed after all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first hello, yeah that’s all it took and suddenly we had enough other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over and Over Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Plus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who is back. Yeah I am and with a new story. </p><p>So, this is heavily inspired by the song Over and Over Again by Nathan Sykes, which is a really beautiful song and showcases just how talented he is. This is going to be the first series I’ve ever wrote. It’s going to be RoyEd because well.. hello, it’s me. I love me some RoyEd. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Why the hell am I here? </em>
</p><p>That is the million-dollar question on one Roy Mustang’s mind. The party he is currently at is super lame and on top of that, all the hay was getting to him and setting off his allergies. Who in their right would ever think it was a brilliant idea to have a party in a barn of all places? Havoc, of course. Roy has to tell himself to remember this is one of his best friends party so the least he could do is look like he is enjoying himself. </p><p>And he tried to, he really did but the fact the DJ has the lamest soundtrack made it even worse. How much longer is he supposed to stay here? Can he go home soon? He has really had enough. </p><p>He let's out one of the longest sighs he has ever let out. </p><p>“Gee, you seem to be really enjoying yourself.” Riza comments. </p><p>Roy rolls his eyes. “Sorry but I have so many other things I could be doing on a Sunday that does not involve being at a lame party in a barn, babysitting Havoc because his fiancee cannot trust him to be around other girls while she is out of town.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Riza asks. “Like what?” </p><p>Roy sighs again and turns his head towards Riza. “How is it that you are always able to see right through me?”</p><p>“Well,” he begins, not even bothering to look at him, “years of friendship.” </p><p>“Touche.” He says, as if he doubts what Riza is telling him even though he does not.</p><p>“I’m the best damn friend you’ll ever have!” </p><p>Roy wants to laugh but he can’t because he knows Riza is right. He would be lost without her, he is extremely lucky to have her in his life. ”When you’re right, you’re right.”</p><p>Many people thought Roy would be the one to end up dating Riza but while he does care about her immensely, he just cannot ever see himself dating her. He has always thought of her as if she is his sister. There has never been anything between the two of them and there never will be either, regardless of what anyone tells them. Besides, the two of them dating just would not work out since Roy is openly gay and Riza is already in a relationship with someone. She has not introduced to the rest of her comrades yet. </p><p>”Of course I’m right!” Riza rolls her eyes and glances at Roy. “You would be lost without me.” </p><p>She is right about that as well. Roy would, indeed, be lost without her. She is the one who is always on top of him so that the work does not pile up. He tends to somehow get distracted at work and lets everything pile up and he would stuck at the office until late. There was this one week when Riza was on vacation and in her absence, Roy let his work pile up. Everyday that week was a long day. </p><p>Roy needs to have Riza around to ensure the flow of the office runs smoothly and he gets out of work at a reasonable time.</p><p>Roy groans quietly to himself and that just makes him hate his life even more, This party is so lame and all he wants to do is bounce. He has had it. He has a million and one things he could be doing that does include wasting his time hanging around this stupid party. </p><p>“What’s with the face?” Riza asks. </p><p>Roy looks back at her. “Nothing.” </p><p>Riza shoots him an unconvincing look. He can understand Riza’s message, he can read it loud and clear without her having to say it out loud. Don’t you give me that, I know you. Probably better than you know yourself. That is how close the two of them are. Well, to be fair, Riza has known Roy since her sophomore year of high school when she transferred over. He was a junior at the time. The two of them had one class together and they immediately hit off. But that is besides the point.</p><p>He just cannot fool Riza. Not now, not ever. </p><p>“Fine,” he says. “I don’t want to be here. I have so many other things I could be doing now.” </p><p>“I feel you.” Riza says, turning her head to make eye contact with Roy. “But try to make it seem like you’re enjoying it, for Havoc’s sake.” </p><p>That is what Roy has been constantly telling himself. It is not helping. </p><p>Roy turns his attention back and looks out at the sea of people on the lower level of the barn. He sees several of his friends. Havoc and Becca are dancing together and Roy has no idea how but who cares about that. Hughes and Gracia are standing in the corner, clearly making out. Breda is invading the snack bar because that is where you will always find Breda, which is hardly even a joke. </p><p>And there’s <em>him</em>. </p><p>Roy has never seen him before, he would remember laying eyes on someone like that? Because well, damn. </p><p>“You have that look in your eyes again.” Riza says, a look of curiosity mixed with amusement is present on her face. </p><p>“What look?” Roy asks, now focusing on Riza. </p><p>“The look of infatuation.” Riza responds. Yeah, of course she would know what that looks like, wouldn’t she? She follows Roy’s gaze into the crowd. “Not bad.” </p><p>Roy can’t help but look at her as if he has been betrayed when he hears that because that, single handedly, may just be the understatement of the year. There is no word he can use to describe this kid, he is hands down the most gorgeous person Roy has ever laid eyes on. He is young and blond, which is right up Roy’s alley. He is definitely not too tall, Roy wants to say he must be like five foot five inches and he is wearing all black, a long sleeved black button down shirt and a pair black skinny jeans, and that long blond whip of a ponytail is enough to leave Roy’s stomach doing somersaults. </p><p>On a scale of one to ten, he is beyond a hundred. Maybe more like a million. </p><p>“If you like him that much,” Riza says, which catches Roy’s attention, “get down there and talk to him.” </p><p>Roy lets out a chuckle. “Oh please, like he would ever go for me. I am clearly way out of his league.” </p><p>“You’re doing it again.” </p><p>He turns his head away from the kid to look at her. “Doing what again?” This time, he really has no idea what she is even talking about. </p><p>“Underestimating yourself.” She tells him. “Roy, you are an extremely good looking guy and you’re also extremely smooth. Have some faith on yourself for once. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” </p><p>Roy wants to laugh because that is not true. Honestly, it could not be further from the truth. “Stop that.” </p><p>“Stop what?” Riza asks, “you know it’s the truth.” </p><p>Roy shakes his head. “No, it’s not. You’re gonna make me get my hopes up, thinking I have a shot with that, only to be crushed when he inevitable turns me down.” </p><p>“You’re hopeless.” </p><p>“Of course I am,” he says rather nonchalantly, “it’s me we’re talking about.” </p><p>Riza buries her face in the palm of her hand and sighs. “Why do I even bother?” </p><p>The blond, clearly noticing Roy has been staring at him for what seemed to be an eternity, looks over at Roy and by the looks of it, he does not look happy. He shoots Roy a look, clearly asking Roy why the Raven keeps staring at him. Roy is quick to turn his head away.</p><p>But he clearly cannot stop bringing his attention back to the kid because, well, look at him. It is not like it matters though because there is a snowballs chance in hell this kid would ever go for him.</p><p>But there is also that voice in his head that says otherwise. </p><p>You never know unless you try. </p><p>Maybe Riza is right. Maybe he needs to have more faith in himself. If he does not seize the chance now, he might not ever. And this kid is stunning and that makes Roy want him more. </p><p>Roy sadly never has the chance to find out because when he looks back, the kid is following his two friends - who are both clearly from overseas. Roy wants to say China? Maybe Japan? Point is, they are clearly not from the US - towards the barn door. Oh no. He tells himself as his His eyes fly wide open. </p><p>He’s leaving. </p><p>Get down there, you idiot! Stop him. Roy does not need to tell himself twice. He immediately  to run towards the stairs and push through the crowd of people to get to the door. By the time he gets outside, he sees a car driving away and the kid is nowhere in his line of sight. </p><p>“Dammit!” He yells and kicks over a garbage can.</p><p>—</p><p>A couple of days later, Roy found himself sitting on the porch of Havoc’s new place. The whole day was spent helping Havoc move into his new place. Havoc offered to make dinner for everyone as a way of saying thank you for helping him move into his new place. While Havoc was in the kitchen, Roy, along with Hughes, Hawkeye, Breda, and Furey were all sitting on the porch with a beer in their hand talking. </p><p>“Havoc cooking?” Breda took another sip of his beer. “Am I the only one who is terrified of getting food poisoning?” </p><p>“I’m worried about ending up in the emergency room tonight and having to get my stomach pumped.” Hughes also laughed in agreement, taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>“What if he kills us all?” This time, Furey.</p><p>Roy could not help but laugh. “Is he really that bad of a cook?” </p><p>“Yes!” Breda, Hughes, and Furey all shouted out simultaneously, which caused Roy to laugh in response. Truth be told, he is kind of nervous. He has never eaten anything that Havoc has made so hopefully, the blond does not inertly kill them all by making them dinner.</p><p>“Be nice guys,” Hawkeye spoke up for the first time. “Havoc is not a bad cook.”</p><p>“Said no one ever.” Hughes took another sip of his beer. “Plus, you have to say that your best friend is the one sucking his d***!”</p><p>Silence falls upon the room and everyone stares at Riza, who has that look on her face. The look of death. She is, needles to say, unimpressed about what Hughes has just insinuated. Roy has to try to keep himself from laughing and he could tell Breda and Furey were also in the same boat he is. That was not funny. That was not funny at all. But yet, it was at the same time. It is so bad. </p><p>“You’re so lucky Becca is not here now because if she was, you would be in a world of pain!”</p><p>Roy could tell she is very serious about what she just said and he believes every word of it. He knows Havoc’s fiancee, Rebecca Catalina, very well and she is definitely not the type of woman to let Hughes get away with implying that. Hughes is very lucky she is not there. Rebecca can be very intimidating, Roy would never want to get on her bad side. Ever!</p><p>Hughes just rolls his eyes. Typical Hughes. Not even a threat of death would ever phase him. “I got a new picture of Elicia and I bet you’re all just dying to see it, aren’t you?” As soon as those words escaped Hughes’ mouth, everyone groans. Not this again! “Oh come on, don’t be like that. Look at that face. Isn’t she adorable? Just one look at that face and all your problems just begin to fade away, don't they?”</p><p>Why am I friends with this moron? Roy could not help but ask but it is also a question that everyone else is also asking themselves. </p><p>Riza nudges him with her shoulder, which gets his attention. “Look!” </p><p>“At what?” He turns to look at her, clearly irritated. He could see she was pointing at something across the street and when he follows her finger, he could not believe his eyes. The blond, the same one from Havoc’s engagement party, is walking down the steps of a house across the street with two other blonds - a boy and a girl - right behind him, the two of them appear to be holding hands.</p><p>Roy wastes no time. He jumps to his feet and without so much as a word to his friends, he runs across the street, stopping directly in front of the gorgeous blond, who Roy has opted to call Gorgeous since Roy does not know his actual name, and his two friends. ”Hey!” He greets them, his eyes never leaving Gorgeous’. Damn, Gorgeous is even more stunning up close. He has the most brilliant pair of golden eyes Roy has ever seen and that body is... something else, needless to say. How did Roy ever get so lucky to be in the presence of this ethereal being.</p><p>Roy can barely finds the words to speak. This blond has left him speechless. </p><p><em>Dammit, Roy, get a hold of yourself.</em> He desperately needs to. The last thing he wants to do is scare Gorgeous off. He shakes his head to snap himself out of the daze Gorgeous has left him in. “You were at the party in the barn last week, weren’t you?” </p><p>“Yeah!” The absolutely stunning blond confirms but is still quite confused by the turn of events - the tone of his voice gives that much away. </p><p>“Soooo,” Roy drew the word out rather slowly. “I’d like to ask you something.” </p><p>“What’s up?” The blond asks </p><p>“So, I normally don’t do this sort of thing,” He began, looking at no one but  Gorgeous, “but I think you are very attractive. Unfortunately, you left before I got the chance to come over and talk to you. I don’t think I could forgive myself without even asking but can I get your number?”</p><p>Gorgeous frowns at him. “No.” He tells Roy with barely any emotion in his voice. He then starts to walk away, his two friende following suit. </p><p>Roy turns to look at Gorgeous before starting to pursue him. “Come on, please.” </p><p>Gorgeous again shakes his head, refusing to make eye contact with Roy. “I said no.” </p><p>“What can I do to change your mind?” </p><p>“Nothing! I’m not looking for a boyfriend.”</p><p>“What about this?” He moves so he is in front of Gorgeous and kneels down on the sidewalk right in front of Gorgeous, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. “Can I please get your number so I can take you out on a date? Please?” </p><p>Gorgeous covers his face with his hand, probably wondering what he has gotten himself into. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” The blond asks, looking right down at Roy.</p><p>The raven shakes his head. He is not. There is no way he is going to allow this beautiful human being slip through the cracks again. As soon as Roy has his sights set on something or someone, he will stop nothing to nothing until he gets what he wants. He has always been that way, ever since he was a kid. And, unfortunately for Gorgeous, it is him Roy wants.</p><p>Gorgeous closes his eyes and shakes his head before making eye contact with Roy again. Truth be told, several people on the street are watching the two. Roy knew his friends across the street are watching. </p><p>The dark-haired male smiles up at him again and holds his phone out for Gorgeous to take and to, hopefully, program his number in. </p><p>The blond, reluctantly, takes Roy’s phone from him and after about a minute, he hands it back to its rightful owner. Roy has the biggest smile on his face and he takes his phone back from Gorgeous. The blond walks past without so much as a single word to him but he does ruffle Roy’s hair with his hand as he walks past him, his two friends following suit.</p><p>Either way, Roy could not keep the smile off of his face. He still cannot not believe he was successful. While he is trying his hardest to remain calm, he is jumping for joy from excitement. He did manage to get Gorgeous’s number. </p><p>There is something about this boy. He can’t tell you what it is but what he can tell you is that Gorgeous is different. Unique, if you will. He is not like most people. He did not even seem to be even the slightest bit interested in Roy when the raven-haired man first approached him. It is not what the raven is used to. Not at all. Roy constantly has people throwing themselves at him, wanting to date him in the worst way possible. None of them have ever cared about Roy. None of them even wanted the chance to get to know him. They did not care about him. It is as simple as that. They just wanted him for his money. He would not allow himself to be used like that. He cannot afford to get played again. </p><p>Also, Roy could not help but feel like he already knew this boy when he just met him. It is hard for him to explain. He often got this sense of deja vu whenever he is around this boy and especially when he looked at the blond. It feels like Roy has known him for years and has also loved him just as long. </p><p>As confusing as that sounds but that is the feeling he got. </p><p>Roy brought his attention to his phone - or should he say his contacts - and he started to beam with excitement. </p><p>“Edward.” <em>So that is your name.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>